La gran historia de un gran dilema
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Ephraim ama a Tana, pero a Innes esa idea le asquea, así que le pedirá al rey de Renais un trato demasiado cruel para poder casarse con la princesa de Frelia. ¿Cederá  el rey? ¿Mandará a Innes a tomar viento a la farola? ¿O quizás tenga un plan?
1. El gran dilema de Ephraim

De golpe me ha entrado la inspiración para un One-shot antes de seguir con One in a Million y Vainilla, Cereza y Fresa (Es lo que tienen las musas, que quieren tocarme las narices). Esto se me ha ocurrido esta mañana pensando en la manía que le tengo a Innes y lo genial que me cae Ephraim, y lo cuanto él quiere solo la felicidad de su hermanita. Decir que no tiene nada que ver con One in a Million, son totalmente independientes una de la otra (Me he quedado un tanto estancada en la otra, pero os aseguro que en cuanto tenga una idea genial y un poco de tiempo lo subiré ^^)

Y sin mas dilación, bienvenidos a...

**El gran dilema de Ephraim**

(...)

Innes estaba muy furioso, demasiado furioso como para reaccionar con supuesta normalidad cuando su hermana pequeña y su eterno rival de Renais, Ephraim, se prometían para casarse con la bendición del su padre, el rey Hayden.

-Padre, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda - Dijo él, extremadamente alto y casi chillando - Como príncipe heredero al trono de Frelia, me opongo abiertamente. Renais es un reino pobre ahora, mi hermana merece casarse con alguien mejor.

Hacía año y medio que había terminado la guerra, Renais estaba prácticamente reconstruido y sus campos, comercios y vendas volvían a prosperar, y tanto como el reino de Grado (Gobernado temporalmente por el general Duessel hasta que se instaurase un nuevo reinado) como el de Jehanna (Con el rey Joshua y la reina Natasha como gobernantes) prosperan igual de bien o incluso mejor que Renais.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para decidir con quien debo casarme! - Gritó Tana a su hermano - ¡Estoy harta de que intentes controlar mi vida, que ya soy mayorcita!

-Vamos vamos, cálmate hija - Le dijo el rey a su hija, entrada en cólera. -Innes, no creo que Eprhaim sea un mal esposo para tu hermana, y eso nos ayudaría a forjar una unión mucho mas fuerte entre ambos países, formando una alianza. Renais está creciendo, claro está, y aún le hace falta recorrer un largo camino para volver a ser el reino que era antes, pero van por el camino correcto.

-Gracias, rey Hayden - Dijo Ephraim, que no había dicho nada desde que había pedido la mano de Tana a su padre - Los caballeros de mi reino están ayudando mucho en ello, y Eirika hace también lo que puede y mas para que vuelva a estar todo lo mejor posible cuanto antes mejor.

-Lo sé, Eprhaim, y también sé que cada vez eres mas como Vari, un hombre justo y leal. Por eso te entrego gustosamente la mano de...

-¡Me parece que había dicho bastante claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ello! - Dijo Innes, también colérico

-Hijo, ¿que quieres pues?

-Una compensación del mismo calibre.

Eprhaim le miró extrañado. ¿Que quería decir con eso?

-Si Tana se va a casar contigo, yo deseo casarme con Eirika. Esa es mi condición.

(...)

_"Yo deseo casarme con Eirika"_

Ephraim no dejaban de atormentarlo esa asquerosa frase. ¿Como quería Innes que hiciera eso cuando estaba mas que claro que Eirika pasaba olímpicamente de él?

Cuando se terminó la guerra, a su hermana la acompañaba un sentimiento de disconformidad que arrastraba por todo el castillo, hasta que al cabo de dos o tres meses, (Después de volver de Grado "el trío de los mejores caballeros de Renais", aka Seth, Kyle y Forde) había suspendido sus largas y malas caras por una radiantes sonrisitas que para Ephraim eran imposibles de entender hasta que se dio cuenta de la evidencia: Eirika estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de el General Seth. Y él... pues por las miradas "que supuestamente solo veía ella" de Seth... pues también. Se les veía juntos arriba y abajo, hablando de cualquier chorrada y mas cerca de lo que era políticamente correcto. Por eso Eirika no contestaba a los mensajes de amor eterno que le mandaba el Freliano con toda su buena voluntad, por eso cuando venía con su hermana a visitarlos siempre se volatilizaban misteriosamente los dos, y por eso no podía obligar a su hermana a casarse con él. Le rompería el corazón y seguro que se fugaba antes. ¡Y tanto que se iría! Pero no podía decirle eso a Innes, porque sino él no podría casarse con Tana...

-¡ARGH! - Gritó sentado en su trono poniéndose las manos a la cabeza,tanto que Forde (Que estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la sala del trono) lo escuchó.

-Mi rey, ¿tienes algún problemilla entre ceja y ceja? - Dijo él, mientras pasaba donde estaba Ephraim.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo... Forde, no me llames "Mi rey", es muy forzado.

-Mi rey, cuando estoy de servicio tengo que llamarte así, que si te llamo por tu nombre Kyle me degolla por "falta de respeto a tu amo y señor". Ya me quiere matar por no hablarte de usted...

-Bueno, da igual. Quizás se te ocurre algo para ayudarme... Innes no está de acuerdo que me case con Tana.

-Vaya, el príncipe de Frelia sigue tan...emh... cabezón como siempre. ¿Y que dice el rey Hayden?

-Al rey le parece bien, el problema es el cabeza de chorlito de Innes, que me ha pedido un "trueque".

Forde se acercó a su rey

-¿Un trueque? ¿Acaso quiere que le sirvas a la princesa Eirika en bandeja de plata y desnuda?

Ephraim puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar eso sobre su hermana. -Algo así, sí.

Forde se empezó a reír.

-Oh vamos, Mi rey. ¿Que pensáis hacer al respecto? Creo que ese no es el deseo mas delicioso de la princesa

-Lo sé -Él asintió con la cabeza -Pero ya me dirás que hago pues. Si Innes no se casa con Eirika, yo no me puedo casar con Tana. Y Forde... Yo la amo, y se que él no bajará del burro.

-Mmmm - Hizo Forde - ¿Y si la princesa sufre un "desafortunado" accidente?

Ephraim se levantó y se puso delante de Forde

-¡¿Estas insinuando que mate a mi hermana?

Forde se asustó de la cara que ponía el rey de Renais, y se apresuró en contestarle

-Oh no, Mi Rey. Eso ni pensarlo siquiera. Yo solo quería decirle que sería posible simular hacerlo.

Eprhaim se sentó otra vez en su trono, mas relajado: "No me pegues esos sustos, hombre" - Le dijo a Forde. Simular la muerte de su hermana podía ser muy escabroso, debería invitar a mucha gente al funeral y eso sería horrible. Y de golpe, se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor.

-Forde

-¿Mi Rey?

-Quiero que lleves un mensaje y que me traigas la respuesta en el mínimo tiempo posible. Creo que he encontrado la solución a nuestro problema...

-¡Oh oh, una misión! - Dijo Forde emocionado - ¿Eso no es propio de Seth?

-Seth no debe enterarse, ni Kyle. Ni siquiera Franz. Irás tu solo y sin decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Y donde debo ir? ¿A Rausten?

Ephraim sonrió de la misma manera macabra de cuanto iba a matar a un lich - No Forde no... No irás a ver a L'Arachel...

(...)

Ephraim sabía que su hermana y Seth se encontraban a escondidas. Nunca en el mismo sitio ni nunca a la misma hora. Así que para su desgracia aunque los buscase durante horas y en muchos sitios, no los iba a encontrar. Tampoco quería movilizar a sus espías o a sus caballeros para que los buscasen, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, esperar todos los días en el mejor sitio del castillo y el mas bonito dentro de él, una de las torres que había al norte. Desde ella se podía observar hasta el principio de las tierras aridas de Jehanna, los días que estaba despejado. Ephraim tuvo suerte, porque al tercer día de esperar dentro de una sala vacía medio abierta, apareció Eirika de la nada aparentemente sola. Se quedó sentada en la ventana mirando hacía fuera unos minutos, hasta que apareció el general por su espalda. Él, intentando sorprenderla, la cogió de la cintura sin avisar

-¡Seth! - Dijo ella, exclamándose del susto

-Shhh - Le hizo él - Nos pueden oir, princesa.

Erika puso cara de caer en la cuenta.

-Tienes razón, lo siento - Dijo ella mientras se dejaba "caer" la espalda sobre el pecho del pelirojo.

-Eirika, deberías salir de esa ventana, te puedes caer y darle un disgusto a tu hermano.

Ella se rió, mientras él la dejaba ir y se daba la vuelta quedando sentada hacia dentro

-Creo que el disgusto te lo llevarías tu, aparte de mi hermano.

-Eso no te atrevas a dudarlo, princesa - Le dijo Seth, mientras le ponía una mano en el pelo azul de ella.

Ephraim estaba conmovido con la escena. El se pensaba que se empezarían a comer la boca con unas ansias de león a los veinte segundos de verse, pero no fue así. Para nada. No sabía si era porque estaban hartos de besarse o porque aún se debían mucho respeto el uno el otro, sobretodo del caballero a la princesa.

-Y ahora es cuando tu dices que no debemos hacer esto, que es incorrecto y esas cosas - Le dijo Erika, con una sonrisa en la boca

-Debería hacerlo. ¿Desde cuando no lo hago?

-Me parece que llevas unos cuatro o cinco meses sin sacar el tema. Oh, no es que me queje, Seth. Yo tambien me siento culpable, y se que al final voy a tener que casarme con Innes... Le he estado evitando, pero al final mi hermano me reprenderá por hacerlo. - Eirika se puso triste y miró al suelo, cogiendo una mano del pelirrojo antes.

"De eso nada, estoy muy orgulloso de que huyas de ese patán" - Pensó Ephraim mientras Seth aprovechaba la situación y abrazó a Erika.

-Ese día me parece que acabaré con mi vida - Dijo Seth, muy convencido

-¡Anda ya!

-Es cierto, princesa. No puedo pensar que estarás casada con ese tipejo de Innes, no sabe nisiquiera defender a la princesa de Frelia, cuando lo requiere.

Ephraim, si no hubiera estado escondido, se hubiera reído a carcajada limpia. El general tenía mas razón que un santo. Innes era un inútil y un patán a los ojos del general, y él mismo también lo pensaba

-Seth, eres muy duro con él. Llevar un arco es muy compli...

-Lady Erika, hasta Neimi puede disparar mas lejos que él, ¡y es una chica!

-¡Eh! "Es una chica, es una chica" ¿Acaso no nos podemos defender solitas?

-Por supuesto que si, nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

Entonces fue cuando Ephraim supo que esos dos se iban a besar hasta la campanilla pronto, porque su hermana le se hizo la ofendida mientras el general reía

-Estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas, ¿lo sabías? - Le dijo Seth, mientras sonreía viéndola con cara de perro

-A veces no se como eres tan insoportable. Cada día te pareces mas a Forde... que por cierto, ¿por donde anda?

-No tengo la mas remota idea. Hace un par de días que no le veo, creo que tu hermano lo ha enviado a pintar un cuadro por enésima vez

-¿Otra vez se ha ido a pintar? - Dijo Eirika, hastiada de que el rubio desapareciera para pintar y se presentase con tres o cuatro paisajes mas para adornar el castillo.

-Ni que te molestase, princesa.

-Si Forde no está - Eirika miró a Seth con una sonrisa pícara que Ephraim no había visto jamas en la cara de su ¿dulce? hermanita - nos podemos ver mucho menos tiempo

-Esperemos que vuelva pronto, pues.

La peliazul pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo, y le miró con una intensidad abrumadora. Si Tana hubiera mirado así al rey Ephraim, él no hubiera resistido (O eso pensó él) y, como Seth no estaba hecho de hielo (O por lo menos eso parecía en ese momento) tampoco se iba a resistir...

...Así que cuando Eprhaim estaba a punto de ver el beso de su hermana con Seth, se escuchó la voz de Forde incordiando retumbando por el castillo.

-¡Ephraiiiiiiim! ¿Reicito nuesto, "ande tas metioooooo"?

-Este hombre no es mas tonto porque no se entrena - Dijo Ephraim mientras salía de su escondite, delatandose

-¡Ephraim! - Dijo Eirika, parándose inmediatamente y fijando la mirada en su hermano.

-Mi... ¡Mi Rey! - Dijo Seth, separándose de Eirika en menos de medio segundo - Esto no es lo que...

Eprhaim suspiró. Iba a matar a Forde y hacerlo picadillo para los perros de caza por causar perderse lo que iba a ser algo genial.

-Si es lo que parece, general. Y ahora bien, no os vayáis muy lejos, dentro de un rato nos veremos en la sala del trono. Os enviaré un mensajero - Les dijo él, casi sin alterarse - Tengo algo que deciros que debéis saber.

...Pero antes se tenía que reunir con Forde, y despues de su mensaje (Que esperaba que fuese favorable) lo haría salsa para la cena de Innes.

(...)

No pasaron ni dos horas antes de que el Rey Ephraim reuniese a sus cinco mejores caballeros (Seth, Forde, Kyle, Franz y Amelia, cuando esta última se había comprometido con el caballero más joven y habían jurado lealtad los dos al Rey de Renais) y a su hermana en la sala del trono. Estaba muy serio y Eirika se temía lo peor.

-Bien, hay algo que debo deciros a los seis... Mañana llegará una delegación de Frelia con el príncipe Innes y la princesa Tana como principales invitados... Si, Vanessa y Syrene también vienen, no me miréis así - Dijo Ephraim al ver a sus dos amigos y caballeros mas leales, uno haciendo ojitos y el otro cambiando su mirada casi por el completo al oír "Syrene"- ...Eirika, Innes viene a pedir tu mano en sagrado matrimonio.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Eirika le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperada y Seth giró la cabeza en señal de abatimiento.

-¡Que suerte, Eirika! - Dijo Amelia, acercándose a ella un poco, pasando por el lado de Kyle - Innes es muy guapo (No tanto como mi Franz, eso si) y parece un buen partido.

-Si... quizás si.

Ephraim notó en la voz de su hermana una rabia incontrolable a pesar de que intentaba seguir tranquila, pero el siguió impasible.

-Así que te pido que no te escondas por ahí como haces últimamente, que hasta Tana me ha preguntado que se te pasa por la cabeza.

-Viene Vanessa, ¡ay que bien! - Dijo Forde casi cantando y abrazando a su amigo Kyle, que lo miró con cara de asco

-Bien, por lo que he oído antes en la torre norte, debo hacer un par de cambios... Ahora mismo nombraré al segundo General de Renais... Y por supuesto, va a ser Kyle.

Kyle se arodilló delante de Ephraim soltandose de Forde, mostrando una gran gratitud hacía él.

-Mi Rey, mi gratitud hacía usted no tiene limites. Cumpliré con mi deber de general a partir de ahora.

-Vale vale, pero deja de hablarme así. Kyle, eres mi amigo aparte de mi general, no mi general sirviente. - Dijo él, muy incomodo porque Kyle siempre que estaban delante de gente hacía eso. Ese último se levantó para volver donde estaba.

-No es justo, me alisté al mismo tiempo que Kyle y solo soy caballero - Dijo Forde, haciéndose el mosqueado y ofendido

-¡Forde! ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar a nuestro rey! - Dijo Kyle, enfadado

-No pasa nada, tiene razón. Sin embargo, Forde, vas a ser el caballero acompañante del general Kyle, su mano derecha. ¿Eso no te parece bien?

-¡Me parece muy bien, mi Rey!

-Fantástico, pues. Franz, creo que podrás ocuparte de los reclutas nuevos a partir de ahora, espero unos resultados tan buenos o mejores que con Kyle.

Franz se emocionó ante esas palabras

-Si señor, no le defraudaré - Dijo él con una sonrisa medio rota

-Muy bien, arreglado esto...

El rey giró su mirada hacía su primer general y su hermana.

-General Seth, ¿quieres a mi hermana?

Todos le miraron ante esa pregunta de Ephraim. El pelirojo se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta

-Mi Rey, yo... - Empezó a decir él, pero Ephraim no tenía mas tiempo

-No intentes excusarte ni buscar evasivas. Di la verdad y basta.

Seth tragó saliva, eso iba a ser muy dificil

-Si.

Ephraim le miró con ojos inconclusos. Seth era demasiado soso cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Cuanto?

-Daría mi vida por ella, mi Rey.

Ephraim sonrió por lo bajo.

-Esplendido. Tal y como me pensaba habéis estado llevando una relación a escondidas de mi y del castillo entero... Muy bien. ¿General Seth?

-¿Si, mi Rey?

-Quedas expulsado del ejercito a la de ya. Es más, ya no me debes ninguna fidelidad

El, a partir de ese momento, ex-general, quedó abatido sobre si mismo y bajó la cabeza sin decir palabra.

-¡Hermano! - Grito Eirika, que ya no lo podía soportar más todo eso. No dejaría que Ephraim hiciera eso.

-Cállate un momento, Eirika y escuchamé. ¿Él mismo ha dicho que daría su vida por ti, no?

Eirika lo miró con cara de odio

-Si, ¿y que mas da? A ti solo te interesa que yo me vaya a casar con...!

Ephraim se puso aún mas serio de lo que estaba, pero se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermana, la cogió por un brazo (Todos se sorprendieron con eso, pero nadie hizo nada) y la llevó hasta su trono. Hizo que ella se sentase en el y se puso delante de ella, con sus manos en los hombros de ella, mirandola fijamente.

-Eirika. Quiero que te vayas. No, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que huyas.

-¿QUE?

Eirika se estuvo a punto de levantar y aporrear a su hermano, pero las manos amplias de Ephraim no la dejaron.

-Eirika, escúchame por favor. Te quiero muchisimo y este es el único modo de que seas feliz. ¿Porque te crees que he echado a perder a mi mejor general?

Seth levantó la cabeza solo para ver la espalda de Ephraim y Eirika miro a su hermano impresionada.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me vaya con Seth?

-Básicamente esa es la idea. De cara a la galería de Frelia esa es la explicación que voy a dar.

-Mi Rey, ¿que significa todo esto? - Dijo Seth, muy asombrado

-Primero, Seth, ya no soy tu rey, y segundo... Innes ha pedido la mano de Eirika como condición de mi boda con la princesa de Frelia.

Todos (menos Forde) quedaron altamente impresionados e insultados ante ello.

-¡Que desfachatez, Ephraim! - Dijo Kyle, olvidándose por completo del titulo - Ese tipejo tiene mas cara que espalda

Ephraim se giró para ver a su nuevo general - Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, Kyle. Por eso mi única solución es pedirle a Eirika que no se quede aquí. - Ephraim se volvió hacia su hermana y la miró a los ojos. Azul contra azul - Eirika, antes muerto antes de verte casada con Innes. Antes muerto que condenarte a ser infeliz con él. Perderte me duele, pero mas de dolería tener que venderte por mi amor a Tana. Espero que me entiendas.

Y fue cuando la soltó de los hombros, que se lanzó a abrazarlo, mas fuerte que como lo había echo nunca (Tan fuerte como cuando lo vio en Renvall o a las afueras del castillo en llamas de Jehanna) y llorando de la felicidad. Ephraim solo pudo ponerle la mano en el pelo azul, y acariciarselo como hacían de pequeños

-...Yo...Yo me pensaba que querías que me casase con Innes...

-Oh no, yo nunca te haría eso. No le aprecio en absoluto, ni que tuviera que evitar una guerra con ello haría que te casases con ese.

Hizo que se separasen, y ella después de limpiarse las lagrimas con la mano, volvió a donde estaba en un buen principio, entre Kyle y Forde.

-Pero bueno, no os vayáis a pensar que os dejaré tirados así como así. En cuanto me vi en este aprieto me puse en contacto con uno de nuestros mejores aliados para que os ayude.

Eirika y Seth le miraron. ¿A quien se refería?

-He mandado a un mensajero hasta Jehanna para pedirle al Rey Joshua una ayudita. Estará encantado de teneros a buen recaudo hasta que pasen los problemas cuando Innes se ponga a buscarte como un loco. Y teniendo en cuenta que Innes se negó a ir a su boda con Natasha por considerarla una plebeya poco digna de él y nuestras relaciones actuales, me parece lógico que os ofrezca asilo. Ah, ¿y que ha incluido aparte, Forde...?

-Que Innes es un cabeza de mono rapado y que se dedique a jugar a soldaditos de plomo en lugar de dar la vara a las princesas, porque L'Arachel se ve que también está hasta el gorro de él.

Todos se rieron. La princesa de Rausten harta de un Freliano era algo que no tenia precio. Ephraim se volvió a sentar.

-Partiréis al anochecer, alejaros lo máximo posible del castillo durante la noche, que Jehanna no está muy lejos, pero puede ser agotador un viaje así.

Eirika puso cara de caer en la cuenta de algo muy importante

-¡Pero me voy a perder tu boda con Tana!

-Es un pequeño precio que hay que pagar para que seas feliz. No dudes de la reina Natasha vendrá a verla y te contará todo de cabo a rabo - Le dijo Ephraim guiñándole un ojo a su hermana

-Y no me voy a poder despedir de ella...

-No se lo puedo decir delante de su hermano, Eirika - "Oye Tana, que en realidad no se ha fugado Eirika, ha ido a refugiarse a Jehanna para que no se tenga que casar con tu hermano"

Pero una voz misteriosa se escuchó retumbar por la sala

-¡¿Así que no me lo ibas a decir?

-¡Tana! - Dijo Eirika, con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Ta...Tana! - Dijo Ephraim muy asombrado y casi cayéndose del trono. Ella se acercó a ella con el dedo tendido y amenazante

-Me parece muy bien que quieras salvar a tu hermana, ¡pero por lo menos me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho!

Todos respiraron aliviados, menos Ephraim

-¿¡Pero tu no tenías que llegar mañana?

Tana le miró fijamente

-Me he adelantado porque quería estar contigo a solas. Mi padre me dio permiso para adelantarme unas horas y hemos llegado Vanessa y yo hace nada... Forde, me parece que te anda buscando.

Forde empezó a botar de la emoción.

-¡Oh OH oH! ¿Mi Rey mi Rey, puedo retirarme un ratito cortito para recibir a Lady Vanessa?

-Vete, anda.

-Siiiiii. Princesa, General, ¡buen viaje!

Forde salió pitando hacía la puerta de salida, no sin antes arrodillarse delante de su rey.

-Tana, claro que te lo iba a dec… - Empezó Ephraim, pero ella le cortó

-¡Es mi mejor amiga, y se va a ir y vete a saber tu cuando la voy a volver a ver! – Dijo Tana, muy ofendida, cuando se giró hacia su amiga - ¡Eirika!

Fue hacia ella, y la estrechó en un abrazo.

-Perdona a mi hermano. Es un idiota, un memo y solo quiere encontrar esposa.

-Me hago cargo de ello, Tana… Me hago cargo.

-Oh, no sabes lo que te voy a echar de menos. Yo me imaginaba a las dos juntas cotorreando por el castillo… Espero que Innes sea rey pronto y esté lo suficientemente ocupado como para no molestarnos más – Dijo Tana muy emocionada.

-Yo tambien lo espero – Dijo Ephraim, que se había vuelto a levantar para ir hacía ellas – Va a hacer una expedición de búsqueda y captura, y mucho me temo que soñará con la cabeza de Seth colgada de la sala del trono de Frelia…

-¡Que macabro lo pintas, Ephraim!

-Tu hermano es así, Tana. Su ira pasará de mi a Seth en menos de medio segundo.

-Oh, respecto a esto... Dudo mucho que tarden en llegar. Como mucho un par de horas.

Ephraim y Eirika la miraron con ganas de matarla.

-¡Pero Tana, eso dilo antes...! - Dijo el rey, muy apresurado - Vosotros dos, poneros ropas de viaje y coger lo mínimo que necesitéis, os sacaré dinero de las arcas y enviaré a Kyle a buscar algo a las cocinas para vuestro viaje... ¡General Kyle, lárgate ya!

Le pilló totalmente desprevenido

-Emh...¡Si, mi Rey! - Dijo él, arrodillandose delante de él. - Princesa Eirika, espero volver a verla pronto. General, no cometas los mismos errores que Orson - Dijo, y se apresuró a salir.

-Franz, Amelia - Dijo Ephraim, girándose hacia ellos - Espero que esto quede en esta sala y que nadie mas se entere.

-¡Nuestros labios están sellados, mi Rey! - Dijo Amelia, muy digna

-Así pues quiero que llevéis un mensaje a la guardia. Van a salir dos personas del castillo a caballo, con ropa oscura. Por orden expresa del rey quiero que los dejen pasar sin explicación alguna - Dijo Ephraim con semblante solemne.

-¡Si, mi Rey! - Sonaron Franz y Amelia al unisono, mientras los dos se arrodillaban - Princesa Eirika, esperemos que tengas buen viaje - Dijo Franz, sonriente - General, cuando vuelva me habré convertido en un espadachín mucho mejor que Kyle y mejor lancero que mi hermano.

Y los dos salieron pitando hacia su misión.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto, ser rey es demasiado cargante y estresa

-No te preocupes, cuando nos casemos estaré ahí para ayudarte - Dejó caer Tana sin avisar

-Lo sé, lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que ansío tenerte ya aquí conmigo y dejar de ver a tu hermano... - Ephraim puso una voz triste, pero se acordó de algo y se giró hacia el pelirojo, que no había mediado palabra aún - ¡Ah!, por cierto... Seth, espero que vayas a cuidar de mi hermana como es debido.

Seth de golpe se despertó del shock que aún tenía por los acontecimientos. Todo le había dado una vuelta de 180º y no se lo podía ni creer.

-Rey Ephraim, ¿acaso lo está dudando?

-Nah, era para romper un poco el hielo. Sobre tu destitución del ejercito... Simplemente era para darle emoción al asunto.

-¡Oh, solo te lo estabas pasando bien, Ephraim! - Dijo Eirika, mirándolos a los dos.

Ephraim se empezó a reír como un loco .

-¡Vuestras caras no tenían precio! - Logró decir el a carcajada limpia, pero rápidamente se puso serio - General Seth, le relevo. Ocúpese de mi hermana en el extranjero y asegúrese de que usted va a ser mi cuñado. Le avisaré en caso de que nuestro reino vaya a entrar en guerra, pero lo dudo.

Seth se quedó pensativo ante las palabras "Hermana" y "cuñado", pero logró responder.

-Por supuesto, mi Rey, siempre a sus ordenes.

-Oh, eso no lo había pensado yo, ¡vas a ser mi cuñada, Eirika!

-Bueno bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismo de una vez, que el tiempo apremia. Tana, ayuda a Eirika con su equipaje, y asegúrate que no coge todo el armario.

(...)

Poco después de ello, antes del anochecer, Ephraim se reunió con los dos en los jardines de palacio. Llevaba una buena bolsa con monedas de oro y plata, y encontró a los dos tortolitos con traje oscuro. Eirika se había recogido el pelo y su túnica era de un ocre claro que pasaría desapercibido en medio de los caminos. El general ni siquiera se había quitado la armadura, pero también iba cubierto con una túnica oscura

-No me ha dado tiempo de quitarmela, Eirika. Tu no sabes lo que pesa esto y lo que cuesta de quitar. Cuando te acostumbras no deja de estar mal, pero en media hora no me ha dado tiempo

-Luego lo veremos, porque supongo que no vas a dormir con eso.

-Lo he echo muchas veces, no me supone una novedad.

Ephraim sonrió al ver que esos dos se pasaban el día hablando y peleándose por tonterías. Tal y como él hacía con Tana.

-¡Eh, fugitivos! - Dijo el a media voz - Tomad

Le lanzó la bolsa a Seth mientras aún no estaba cerca, quien la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Gracias por esto, Rey Ephraim - Dijo él, arrodillándose delante de él. Ephraim sonrió molesto

-Vamos vamos, levántate. Odio tener que ver todo el santo día como os postráis ante mi. Ya tuve suficiente en la ceremonia de ascenso, en serio.

-Hermano... - Dijo Eirika, mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba - De verdad, no podemos estar mas agradecidos.

-Estarme agradecidos cuando llegáis a Jehanna. ¿Oís eso? Es la comitiva de Innes y compañía, así que ya os estáis largando. Oh, antes de nada, que quede claro que esto es temporal, habrá un día en que le diremos claramente a Innes que mi hermana prefiere a un valeroso caballero antes de un príncipe bobo... Cuando os caséis y eso.

Los dos rieron mas aliviados. Todo eso era demasiado nuevo.

-¡Iros ya! - Dijo Ephraim con apremio - Están a punto de caramelo de llegar, y no me gustaría que las Aurigas de Frelia os encuentren. Eirika, suerte en Jehanna y no te metas en follones. Seth, obedece al rey Joshua como si fuese yo mismo, está encantado de que puedas poner orden en su palacio.

-¡Si, mi Rey!

-Hermano... hasta pronto.

Ephraim vio como se subían los dos a sus respectivas monturas y salían cabalgando rápidamente hacía las murallas del castillo. Su general y la princesa de Renais. Deseaba intensamente que no los encontraran y llegasen a Jehanna sanos y salvos.

(...)

El día siguiente en la mañana, en cuanto Innes tuvo una audiencia con el rey, ya que Ephraim se negó a dársela la noche antes alegando que nadie le había avisado de que llegaba antes y tenía mucho trabajo (Rascarse la panza y pensar en lo que había echo a su hermana), Innes llegó gritando como un loco, dando patadas a las puertas.

-¡Ephraim!

-Rey Ephraim para ti, Principe Innes de Frelia.

-Pues Rey Ephraim, ¿donde narices se ha metido tu hermana?

Ephraim puso cara triste, ahora tenía que representar un buen papel.

-Innes... Lamento comunicarte que mi hermana hace dos noches se fugó, al enterarte ella y mis caballeros que venías a pedirle matrimonio.

-¿¡¿Y aún no has mandado a tus caballeros a buscarla?

-Mis caballeros dicen que es imposible encontrarla.

-No me creo que el General Seth diga eso.

-He dicho mis caballeros, no Seth. Mis caballeros han desertado porque Seth se ha ido con Eirika.

-¿Que has dicho que? - Dijo Innes, gritando - ¿Que el general Seth ha huido con Eirika?

-Si, Innes. Es más, pensamos que Seth ha raptado a Eirika porque no quería que se casarse contigo.

Innes se puso furioso, muy furioso. Iba a buscarlos hasta el final de su vida. Iba a pedir a todos sus espías que los buscasen a los dos. Con vida. Iba a torturar a Seth hasta la muerte, y luego obligaría a Eirika a casarse con él. Mientras se giraba y se iba dispuesto a mandar a todas sus aurigas a inspeccionar todo el cielo de Magvel, Ephraim le grito:

-¿Puedo casarme con tu hermana? - Dijo él, como si nada

-¡Haz lo que te de la real gana! - Soltó Innes, que estaba tan cabreado que ni siquiera había oído la pregunta.

Ephraim sonrió. Su plan había funcionado. Se iba a casar con Tana, y Innes no se iba a meter mas en sus asuntos. Y lo mejor de todo es que su hermana tambien iba a ser feliz en Jehhana, por lo menos de momento.

* * *

><p>Ha acabado resultando muy largo XD Dios, como me enrollo.<p>

Supongo que he dejado bastante claro que el Innes/Eirika no me mola nada XD Odio a Innes, es un chulo prepotente y me cae fatal, y para Eirika (Y para cualquier mujer en general XD) es infinitamente mejor Seth.

...Me parece que he echo a Ephraim demasiado cachondo, pero siempre me lo imagino así, que Forde le acabó pegando las graciosidades (Suerte que Kyle no le pegó la bordería...)

Bueno, no es una maravilla ^^' Pero es lo que hay XD Prometo seguir con One in a Million pronto (Si no la habéis leído...¡Esa es mucho mejor!)

En fin, nos leemos ^^ Bye Bye (L)


	2. La ayuda en tiempos complicados

Bueno, ¡y aquí viene lo que se llama un Flash Back!

Esta historia iba a ser un One-Shot, peeeero Mitsu es así de boba y ha continuado, espero que no os moleste :)

* * *

><p><strong>La gran historia de un gran dilema! Capitulo 2: La ayuda en tiempos complicados<strong>

(...)

Forde salió casi volando de la sala del trono, solo dispuesto a encontrarse con su bella dama Vanessa. Y evidentemente la encontró. Estaba en el establo, acabando de atar a su pegaso Titania y dándole forraje y un par de dulces para caballo. Se puso detrás de ella dispuesta a pegarle un susto, pero...

-Forde, te he visto - Dijo ella cuando estaba justo detrás de ella

-Jo, nunca puedo asustarte, Vanessa.

Ella se giró para mirarle

-Por supuesto que no.

Y dicho eso, le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y se lanzó sobre él para besarle. Pasaban demasiado tiempo, mucho para el gusto de ambos, sin verse. Él la correspondió encantado y maravillado de que lo hiciese. Cuando el beso se rompió, se miraron con ternura, mientras Forde recordaba algo

-¿Y Syrene?

-Llegará en la comitiva principal del Príncipe Innes. ¿El rey Ephraim os ha dicho ya para que viene? Es horrible.

-Pero eso no nos afecta mas de lo que ya teníamos antes. Lo decía porque tu hermana se va a poner muy feliz con las nuevas noticias.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ya tenemos dos generales en Renais

Vanessa se sorprendió

-Y lógicamente han elegido a Kyle. ¿Y tú?

Forde suspiró

-Yo seré la mano derecha del general Kyle. Solo eso.

-Bueno Forde, yo soy la mano derecha de la general Syrene. Y eso está bien.

-También es cierto. ¿Que has estado haciendo estas semanas?

-Ayudar a la princesa en sus preparativos para su traslado definitivo aquí, ¿y tú?

-Bueeno... Pintar mucho, y pensar mucho en tí, Vanessa...

Dicho eso la abrazó muy fuerte. No era todo mentira lo que le había dicho, era bastante real, pero no poderle contar su misión le partía el alma...

(...)

-Iras a ver a Joshua - Ephraim fue categórico - Nuestras relaciones después de la guerra han mejorado, ya eran buenas y han mejorado aún más. Y después de lo que pasó en la boda de Joshua y Natasha, que el rey de Jehanna no quiere saber nada de Innes. Joshua estará encantado, o eso creo, de ofrecernos ayuda.

Y dicho y echo. Forde se fue, como le había ordenado su rey, a lomos de su caballo cobrizo hasta las tierras áridas y desiertas de Jehanna. Solo tardó casi un día desde que salió, ya que realmente no estaba lejos si uno no se paraba a descansar, y sabía que su misión era de máxima urgencia. Por la tarde del día siguiente llegó al palacio pirámide que allí le esperaba con las puertas cerradas. Solo había un vigía en la torre central, un tipo con pelos cortos verdes lima.

-¿Quien eres?

-Oh vamos, Gerik, ¡sabes quien soy y de sobras!

Gerik hizo gesto incomodo

-No hay excepciones Forde, así que preséntate y dí lo que has venido a hacer YA.

Forde a pesar de su cansancio, aún tenía fuerzas para estar de guasa

-Soy Sir Forde, caballero de la real orden y guardián de Renais, reino de las extensas llanuras, y estoy aquí por ordenes explicitas de mi señor y rey, Ephraim "el guerrero", para entregar un mensaje al rey Joshua y a la reina Natasha de Jehanna, reino de las dunas blancas. ¿Satisfecho?

Gerik rió mientras bajaba el puente

-¡Lo suficiente como para dejarte entrar, rubiales!

-Muy gracioso, señor cara cortada

Y mientras se bajaba del caballo al entrar, y llegaban dos sirvientes para llevárselo a los establos, el mercenario bajó de su puesto para ver al jinete

-¿Y Tethys, Gerik?

-Está visitando a Ewan y a Maese Saleh. ¿Y tu deliciosa Jinete de Pegaso?

-En Frelia. La echo de menos un montón.

-Ay el amor... Oye, deberías ir a dar ese mensaje a los reyes. Marisa te acompaña

-¿Maris...?

-Si jefe.

La chica había aparecido de la nada, y Forde casi se cae del susto

-Vamos, jinete de Renais

-En fin Forde, encantado de verte otra vez. Saluda a todos de nuestra parte

El jinete no pudo estar mucho por él porque la chica se iba a mil por hora hacía dentro del castillo.

-Pe... pero Marisa - Le dijo Forde cuando la alcanzó - ¿Vosotros no erais mercenarios?

Ella se giró parándose para mirarle, cuando ya estaban entrando al castillo

-**SOMOS** mercenarios. El rey nos ha contratado, ya que este país aún no tiene un ejercito lo suficientemente grande para defender el castillo y a las gentes del reino de los bandalos.

-¿Y porque vosotros? - Dijo Forde mientras se volvían a poner en marcha

-La guerra une a las personas

-Me gusta la respuesta. ¿Te importa si la uso cuando Vanessa me pregunte porque me enamoré de ella?

-Haz lo que quieras

Y la conversación se acabó allí. Pronto llegaron a las puertas de una gran sala y se paró allí Marisa

-Voy a pedirte una audiencia a los reyes. Espera aquí hasta que te llamen.

Y la de pelos lilas se fue. Forde ya había pasado por eso, así que esperó un rato hasta que oyó alguien que abría las puertas mientras tocaba una sonora trompeta.

-Sir Forde de Renais, se presenta ante los reyes de las dunas blancas.

Y el rubio entró muy tieso a la sala, muy altivo por eso de su titulo de Sir.

-¡Hombre Forde! ¿Como tu cabeza rubia ha acabado hasta aquí? Normalmente viene Kyle a darme el parte bimestral, y ni siquiera toca este mes - Joshua era tan o mas cachondo que Ephraim - No te arrodilles, que no somos Innes y L'Arachel.

-No le habrá pasado nada a Kyle, ¿verdad? - Dijo Natasha con cara de preocupación

-Para nada, reina Natasha, está igual de amuermado como siempre - Forde río, pero se puso serio enseguida - Rey Joshua y reina Natasha del reino de Jehanna, el rey Ephraim de Renais os envía un mensaje a través de un humilde servidor, priego que me escuchen.

-Dinos, Sir Forde, de que se trata - Dijo el rey Joshua, aguantándose la risa.

-Vistas las circunstancias, el rey Ephraim os solicita asilo político para dos de sus mas leales súbditos.

Joshua y Natasha se sorprendieron ante esa petición

-Explícanos que ocurre Forde, por favor - Dijo Natasha

-No ha ocurrido nada, reina Natasha, pero el rey teme que ocurra algo. Sabéis que él desea casarse con la princesa Tana de Frelia, ¿verdad?

-Es Vox Populi - Dijo Joshua con un gesto

-Pues a Innes no le acaba de apasionar la idea

-Me vas a perdonar, amada mía, y tú también Forde, por mis palabras que no son de buen decir de un rey, pero Innes es un jodido tocapelotas

-¡Joshua! - Se exclamó la rubia

-Natasha, sabes que es verdad

-Pero no es cuestión de ir diciéndolo de esa forma... No hagamos más mala sangre.

-Creo que tienes razón. Entonces Innes se opone a la boda.

Forde carraspeó

-No del todo, ha puesto una condición

-Sorpréndeme - Dijo el pelirrojo

-Innes ha dicho que si el Ephraim quiere casarse con Tana, debe consentir que él se case con Eirika

El rey de las dunas blancas se echó las manos a la cabeza

-Es un tipejo despreciable y ruin - Natasha la echó una mirada desaprovatoria a su marido - No me mires así Natasha, porque lo que hace es vergonzoso

-Si en realidad tienes razón - Natasha calmó su mirada y volvió a mirar al jinete de Renais - Y aún es peor porque la princesa no quiere saber nada de él... Es absolutamente bochornosa su actitud

-Pero ahí no termina la historia. Según Ephraim, la princesa Eirika ya ha elegido al hombre al cual ama por encima de todo

Natasha cambió su semblante apenado por una sonrisa

-No digas más, Forde - Dijo ella con esa sonrisa dulce - Ha elegido a un caballero de la corte, ¿verdad?

-Esto... - Empezó el rubio, pero el rey Joshua no le cortó

-Y no cualquiera, no. Sino un tipo que se dice de él que es de plata. El general de plata.

-No os falta razón, reyes de Jehanna, ¿pero como...?

Joshua soltó una sonora carcajada y Natasha se rió por lo bajo

-Simplemente se veía venir. Cuando les conocimos, a pesar de que tu hermano Franz también estaba por allí, los dos se pasaban las horas muertas solos uno al lado del otro. Sobretodo ella, ¡apoyada dulcemente en el hombro del general...! - Dijo Natasha

-Luego la verdad es que dejamos de fijarnos porque empecé de ir detrás de mi bella y dulce clériga rubia de Grado.

-Bueno - Dijo Forde, un poco molesto por el exceso de información - pues el rey Ephraim no está dispuesto a jugar con la felicidad de Eirika. Pero desea casarse con la princesa Tana, así que...

-Ephraim quiere pedirnos que ocultemos secretamente a la princesa Eirika y al general Seth

Joshua se levantó del trono, y le tendió una mano caballerosamente a su esposa para que hiciese lo mismo para bajar ambos la pequeña escalinata que les separaba del caballero

-Mira Forde, te hablamos como personas que somos y no como dos soberanos. Sé que lo sabes porque estabas aquí y te lo recuerdo inútilmente, pero he de hacerlo. Innes se negó a venir a la boda de un príncipe, porque aún no me habían coronado como rey, aunque su padre se lo había ordenado explícitamente solo y por el único motivo que Natasha no era de la nobleza y la considera ingrata y no suficiente digna de sentarse a mi lado en el trono. Después de que luchásemos juntos durante todos esos meses, me pareció una gran falta de respeto, ya no solo hacía mi, sino hacia la que es ahora mi esposa y hacia mi reino.

-Entiendo

-Así que si se trata de fastidiar a Innes, que es un cabeza de mono rapado e inútil que no da pie con bola, cuenta conmigo. Y ahora lo más importante: ¿Natasha?

-Dime - Respondió ella, sorprendida

-¿Que te parece la idea de tener dos invitados de Renais en nuestro palacio arenoso?

-Tú ya has dicho que...

Joshua se puso en semblante serio

-No. Tu eres mi reina. No gobierno esta nación yo solo. Apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes tu opinión al respecto y quiero saberla

Ella después de mirarle con ternura, respondió

-Opino que cuando alguien necesita ayuda, y más si son nuestros aliados, tenemos que hacer lo máximo posible por ellos.

-Esta es la cleriga de la que me enamoré - Dijo él sonriendo y cogiéndola más fuerte de la mano. - Forde, dile al rey Ephraim que ocultaremos a su hermana y a su general todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Aunque me gustaría pedir algo a cambio

-Soy todo oídos - Dijo el jinete

-Necesito alguien con mano de hierro para que la panda de gandules que tengo como ejercito empiece a funcionar, y Gerik no puede estar por todo. Consideraría un honor que un general con el renombre de haber vencido al Rey Demonio entrenase a mis tropas.

-Creo que no habrá problema. Ya sabes que el general es un currante nato y no soportaría estar aquí sin hacer nada

Joshua lo miró altivamente

-No como tú, rubio

-Me gusta estar en reposo, rey Arenas

-¿Y para cuando su feliz y alegre boda con Lady Vanessa, Sir Forde?

-Primero esperaremos a que "Sir Kyle el soso" y "Lady Syrene la bella" se decidan. ¿Y vosotros cuando pensáis llenar todo esto de niños rubios con ojos rojizos?

Natasha se ruborizó, al igual que Joshua

-Pues cuando quizás tu rey tenga un sobrino peliazul, o una sobrina con las melenas rojas como un Elfire. - Joshua contestó sin pensárselo dos veces - Por cierto, tengo noticas de Rausten.

-¿L'Arachel?

-Exactamente. Es un culo inquieto y ha vuelto a irse de peregrinaje con Dozla y Rennac con la excusa de "Eliminar y exterminar definitivamente las hordas malignas y del ajeno". Pasó hace mas o menos una semana y se dirigía a Grado, en una petición de su tío Mansel para ver como le van las cosas a Duessel y a su comité. Se habla de que van a instaurar un consejo como en Carcino.

-¿Y aparte de eso que se cuenta?

-Que se aburre mucho - Dijo Natasha - Y que Innes no deja de cortejarla cada vez que se pasa por Rausten. Creo que no es muy sincero con sus sentimientos

-Lógicamente que no, querida esposa - Le dijo Joshua - Está desesperado para encontrar esposa y mientras sea noble, no le importa quien.

-Creo que es tan estúpido que no ha entendido mucho eso de que el amor se gana, no se impone - Dijo Forde, completando el cuadro - Reyes, siento mi descortesía, pero estoy molido del viaje.

-Lo entendemos - Dijo Natasha - Y creo que Ephraim estará ansioso por que vuelvas a darle la noticia de nuestra aceptación. Le he dicho a Marisa que los sirvientes te prepararan una alcoba para que puedas descansar y salir mañana a mediodía, ¿te parece?

(...)

De pronto se encontró otra vez con Vanessa en los brazos

-Estas muy pensativo Forde, no es propio de ti

-Oh, solo estaba pensando en que te tengo que pintar otro retrato

-¿Otro? - Ella se extrañó - Oh, oigo las trompetas de la comitiva, mas vale que vayamos a recibir al príncipe Innes y a Syrene

Y, cogiéndose de la mano, Vanessa casi arrastró a un pensativo Forde hacia fuera del establo. El rubio no podía dejar de pensar que llegaban otra vez follones a Magvel. Unos follones organizados por un príncipe cabezota que no quería permitir que una peliazul amase a un caballero pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Uf, me he eternizado mucho en escribir esto XD Me disculpo ante todos vosotros ^^'<p>

Espero que os guste, ehem :) Joshua me encanta, se nota mucho... ¿verdad? XD A ver como sigue todo esto, pero os aseguro que Innes montará en cólera

¿Rewiews? Ojala ^^'


End file.
